Variares 145WB
Variares 145WB is a Defense-Type Beyblade released by Hasbro as a variant of Takara Tomy's Variares D:D. It is a left and right rotating Beyblade like Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, and Tornado Destroyer. Face Bolt: Variares The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords on the sides and a shield between the blades. The Face Bolt design is similar to the Destroyer/Perseus, Jupiter, and Hades ones. Fusion Wheel: Variares Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can spin left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the yellow PC Frame with a shield-like design that can retract during battle, and a red plastic part at its bottom. However, like the other 4D Wheels, all pieces of this Fusion Wheel are together. Sadly, this will remove almost all of the useage in Variares' fusion wheel, as it cannot switch into Attack mode. Because of Variares's unique and versatile design, it is unarguably the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in MFB, combined with its heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions. Overall, Hasbro has removed the Attack potential in Variaries, and it now has no true further use in Attack customizations. It is possible to change the mode of Variares, all of you need to do is to remove the screws of the metal wheel. Spin Track: 145 *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other three are the 160 spin track (Gardian Reviser), the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), and the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo, MF Pegasis 145RF. It is black in color. Performance Tip: WB Wide Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good performance tip. It is black in color. Gallery Variares145WBBox.jpg Variares145WBContents.jpg Trivia *It has the same 145WB combo as Rock Leone 145WB. *In the English dub it will have the 4D parts, despite the fact Hasbro did not release it with 4D parts. *This is the first 4-layer Bey to be released by Hasbro. *On the Hasbro website, VariAres has a red PC frame. However when it was released, it was released with a yellow PC frame. This is due to the fact that the red version was the prototype and changes were submitted Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Remodels